1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household utensils. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for opening a can and draining fluid retained therein. Even more specifically, it relates to a device with a handle, a can bottom engaging means, and a conventional can opener attached to the upper portion of the handle, allowing the user to place a can into the device, detach the top of the can with the can opener, and then drain the liquid retained in the can by tilting the entire apparatus and without removing the can from the device.
The invention could also find use as a general purpose tool for remotely manipulating any metallic object within a blind hole. As such the potential fields of use are myriad. Those skillful in the mechanical arts will find many other potential fields of use for this device. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many edibles are packed in cans for long-term storage purposes. The edibles are packed in liquid of some sort during the canning process. A problem that exists, especially in the case of strong smelling foodstuffs, such as various types of fish products, is that before use, the user has to drain the liquid from the can. During this process, the liquid, which over time will have incorporated the smell of the packaged foodstuff, can get onto the user's hand, or perhaps be spilled onto an article of clothing. The present invention serves to obviate this problem, however first the discussion turns to previous patents that have addressed similar concerns.
First is U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,401 issued to Armand J. Leclerc et al. on May 17, 1955. This discloses a device for squeezing tea bags wherein a pair of arms are each provided with an enlarged finger hold for opening after the squeezing operation. One of the arms has a perforated paddle or plate and the other is provided with a concave receptacle. By contrast, the present invention does not require the perforated paddle or plate because it utilizes the detached can lid for the same purpose. Also, the concave receptacle is not required as my invention uses the existing can for the same purpose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,544 issued to D. Gray Farley on Dec. 7, 1976 there is disclosed a device with a generally cup-shaped member having cylindrical side walls and an integral circular end wall with a plurality of apertures. An opened can is inverted over the cup and pressed downward to evacuate the fluid. By contrast, the instant invention does not require inversion of the can. Also, Farley does not disclose a means to multiply the imposed squeezing force as is done by the lever system of my invention.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,574 issued on Oct. 26, 1982 to James M. Bond et al. In this device, we see a pair of scissor like elongated arms coupled by a pivot member. One end of each of the arms ends in a handle portion and the other ends form loop type jaw formations. Attached to the loop type formation of the upper arm is a flat, circular, thin platen adapted to enter the food product. It is attached to the loop type formation by an upwardly opening channel type spring. By contrast, the instant invention does not require the circular platen because is utilizes the detached can lid for the same purpose. Also, the improved geometry of my hinged arms allows a much greater squeezing force to be obtained with less effort.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,647 issued on Aug. 29, 1989 to James L. Kerslake discloses a device having handles pivotally connected at a pivot pin with an upwardly facing can holding plate. There is a plunger depending downwardly from the upper handle that has an angled downwardly facing pressure plate. The plate is seen to have a magnet for retracting the detached can lid from its depressed position within the can. Kerslake's lever pivot point is outside the applied and resistive forces. By contrast, the instant invention uses a lever system with the pivot point between the applied and resistive forces. The subtle, but important, difference is that my invention only requires access to one side of the can.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.